Computer systems typically include a combination of electronic components which generate heat during operation. This heat must be removed from these systems in order to maintain safe operating temperatures. The components within an overheated system generally exhibit a shorter maximum lifespan and may give sporadic problems. Cooling of these systems is typically accomplished by a heat sink, a fan, or a combination thereof.